Si Afro dan si Sadis itu Satu Kamar!
by Iwashima Fue
Summary: Sesuai judulnya, bagaimanakah kehidupan berbagi antara pria dan wanita yang memiliki kepribadian berbeda namun sama? /"Aku Imai Nobume"/"Y-yoroshiku onegaishimasu"/"Punya kond*m? Untuk jaga-jaga saja.."/ T for Stuff. Chap 4 Update!
1. Si Afro dan si Sadis itu Satu Kamar!

**Si Afro dan si Sadis itu Satu Kamar!**

 **Disclaimer: Gorilla (lol)**

 **Story: Iwashima Fue**

* * *

 _Blug!_

Dua kotak kardus diletakkan begitu saja di depan sebuah apartemen, sebuah keberuntungan untuknya, hari di mana ia memiliki tempat tinggal kembali setelah diusir karena kesalahpahaman induk semang, mengira ia melakukan pencurian pakaian dalam..

Tapi ia bersyukur bisa kembali memiliki tempat tinggal begitu salah satu kakak kelasnya merekomendasikan apartemen dekat dengan tempat kerjanya.

Begitu ia selesai membawa semua kardus itu ke lantai dua, ia segera mengetahui jika ternyata pintu apartemen tak terkunci—padahal ia memiliki kunci? Mungkin hanya induk semang yang mengecek..

Mengingat induk semang lelaki itu mulai merasakan sakit perutnya.

Wc, wc.. itulah yang dipikirkannya ketika pertama kali membuka pintu, persetan dengan induk semang ia merasakan sakit perut yang akut.

 _Klek—_

...

Berambut hitam panjang, modis, pakaian sedikit terbuka..

DIA CEWEEEK!

"Siapa kau?"

Sosok di depannya hanya menyipitkan mata menatapnya—begitu juga dengan gadis manis yang kini mewaspadakan tatapannya.

...

Berambut afro oranye, mata sipit tajam, payah.

Oh, ternyata dia laki-laki.. eh, udah disebutin? Enggak apa-apa..

Dengan masih bersikeras menahan beraknya, lelaki afro itu secara kilat segera menjuruskan tangannya yang seketika meraih knop pintu wc yang—

 _Bug!_

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ucapnya.. _sadist_.

Lelaki afro itu kemudian memunculkan sebuah _notebook_ yang entah darimana, tertulis kanji dari namanya—

"Saitou Shuu?" Ia menggeleng dan segera menambahkan huruf hiragana di atas kanji yang dituliskannya.

"Saitou Shimaru," mendadak keringat segera menuruni keningnya, ia benar-benar tak tahan menuju wc.

"Aku Imai Nobume," kemudian ia sedikit menyingkir dan membiarkan lelaki bernama Shimaru yang menekan perutnya meraih pintu wc dan melakukan yang kau tahu di dalam sana.

 _Zrrssh—_

"Kenapa kardusnya ada di depan apartemenku?" Shimaru kelabakan, ia juga bingung kenapa bisa ada penghuni di calon apartemennya. Bukankah sudah ada persetujuan antar dirinya dengan induk semang? Ya.. induk semang nenek-nenek itu.

" _Ara_ , Shimaru- _chan_ , _etto_.. Nobume- _chan_ kenapa ada di sini?" tampak keterkejutan dari keduanya akan kemunculan di nenek sang induk semang yang tingginya tak lebih dari pinggang Shimaru.

" _Baa-chan_ , kenapa ada orang kribo di sini?" Shimaru hanya bisa menuliskan—

'Kribo?!' di _notebook_ nya.

"Bukannya Nobume- _chan_ yang bilang akan pindah bulan ini? Makanya _baa-chan_ izinkan Shimaru- _chan_ untuk menghuninya," makin bingung.. keduanya semakin bingung dengan perkataan nenek itu.

"Justru aku sudah membayar tagihan untuk bulan ini, apa maksud _baa-chan_ ingin mengusirku?" Nenek itu mengibaskan tangannya dan tertawa, Imai Nobume sungguh gadis yang bersemangat dan sangat serius.

" _Iie, iie_.. masalahnya Shimaru- _chan_ juga sudah membayar apartemennya secara penuh," keduanya mulai bertatapan satu sama lain.

'J-jadi.. bagaimana?'

"Yah, tinggal bersama tidak masalah 'kan? Selama kalian tidak melakukan yang _iya, iya_.." tatapan keduanya menggelap, hawa membunuh ada pada Imai Nobume namun Shimaru sendiri juga merasa tidak enak dengan perkataannya.

'Ah, bisakah saya mengambil kembali uang saya?'

"Oh, maaf.. uangnya sudah _baa-chan_ belikan untuk obat.. kau tahu sebenarnya _baa—_ "

 _Strike_.. mereka tak bisa membantah lagi, curhatan dari nenek tua yang sudah sakit-sakitan, ditinggal suami, hanya kucing yang menemani, dan lain-lain membuat keduanya benar-benar _skak mat_.

 _Kuso baba.._

"Kamar yang lain juga sudah penuh.. dan nenek harus segera cek ke rumah sakit nenek yang jaraknya tiga puluh kilometer.. jadi—" sampai si nenek itu meninggalkan keduanyapun, Shimaru hanya bisa mendesah sedangkan gadis bernama Nobume memejamkan matanya.

Mereka saling bertatapan..

"Baiklah, satu apartemen, berbeda kelamin, pe*** dan ***ina," Shimaru memerah mendengarnya begitu frontal, tapi ia menghiraukannya dan berusaha untuk lebih.. sedikit akrab.

' _Y-yoroshiku onegaishimasu_..' Nobume mengangguk dan kembali memasuki apartemen.

Sembari Shimaru memasukkan beberapa kardus ia pun segera membukanya dan meminta izin untuk meletakkan barang-barangnya.

Aneh... aneh... sungguh aneh, kenapa bisa gadis itu menerimanya begitu mudah tanpa basa-basi dan tak membantah kembali?

Keringat Shimaru bercucuran.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tak bicara?" kepala itu menengok secepat burung pelatuk.

'Eh, aah.. _iie_ —' Nobume kembali memejamkan matanya dan perlahan menghampiri dirinya yang masih duduk sila sembari memegang barang pribadinya.

"Punya kondom? Untuk jaga-jaga saja.."

 _GUBRAG! GRATAKTAKTAK!_

Seketika gempa terjadi di apartemen keduanya, disebabkan oleh Shimaru yang melempar dirinya sendiri menuju sudut ruangan.

'A-a-a-a-aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang seperti ituu! Sungguh!' perlahan gadis itu kembali menghampiri Shimaru yang masih berada di sudut.. ia mencegah Nobume dengan kedua tangan besar yang bergetarnya.

" _Fuuh.._ hanya bercanda, aku tahu kamu tak akan melakukan hal semacam itu," kemudian ia beranjak dan mengambil tasnya. Seakan bersiap untuk pergi menuju suatu tempat.

"Tolong jaga rumahnya, aku akan bekerja. Jam delapan baru kembali," kemudian ia menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Shimaru yang ditendang organnya dari dalam.. bukan organ yang di bawah sana.

Ia mendengus.. kembali memikirkan nasibnya.

Satu apartemen, berbeda kelamin, berbeda sifat, dan beda rambut.. rambut yang di atas.. maksudnya.

Saitou Shimaru, umur 24 tahun mulai membuka buku hariannya.

 _TBC—_

* * *

 _Masaaaa?_

 _Bodo!_

A/N: Ok, sampai di catatan saya.. pingin bikin komedi _romance_ sesekali.. tentang dua karakter yang minor ini. Yah, mereka emang ga pernah ngobrol di _anime_ maupun _manga_ nya, ngomong aja kagak apalagi ketemu..

Maka, saya menjo—maksudnya mempertemukan mereka di sini. Puendek? Biarkaan!  
Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah memnjerumuskan dirinya untuk membaca fic ini..


	2. Rezeki Bagimu Melihat Wanita!

**Rezeki Bagimu Melihat ... Wanita!**

 **Disclaimer: Gorilla (Soracchin)**

 **Story: Iwashima Fue**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warn: OOC, Annoyed, Crispy.**

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Klek.._

Imai Nobume menyadari akan satu hal—jika sebenarnya ia sudah tidak sendiri lagi untuk berada di apartemennya.

" _Tadaima_ ," ucapnya.

Tak ada jawaban.. pikirnya mungkin saja lelaki itu sudah menyerah dan pindah. Namun benda yang asing ada pada pandangannya, benda tajam.. ya, maksudnya sejenis pedang-pedangan, eh.. _katana_ nya.

Nobume sendiri bahkan sedikit curiga kenapa bisa lelaki sekaku dirinya memiliki dua pedang?

Maksudnya _katana_.

 _Blub, blub—_

Akhirnya Nobume sendiri menemukannya berada di dapur sedang memasak sesuatu, merebus sesuatu..

"Apa itu?"

Bulu kuduk seketika berdiri, tak terkecuali dengan bulu—bulu keteknya.. Shimaru segera mengucapkan kata-katanya dalam bentuk tulisan.

'Kare, aku lapar, kau juga ingin?' Nobume mengangguk polos, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Dua porsi karepun disajikan.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, setelah selesai menepukkan kedua tangan merekapun segera melahap hidangan sederhana rumah tangga itu.

" _Hap_ ," diemut dan dihayatinya setiap gigitan dan juga kunyahan yang begitu lembut, benar.. tekstuuu..r tunggu, kita tidak sedang berada dalam _fandom_ yang mengisahkan cita rasa masakan dengan orang yang tiba-tiba telanjang sesudah memakannya.

" _Umai_ , kare asli buatan Shimaru?" Shimaru mengangguk, sama.. tak berekspresi.

Sunyi, hanya ada suara lahapan makanan yang nikmat dan khidmat—tunggu dulu.

Mendadak latar menjadi berwarna kelam dengan Shimaru yang diterangi oleh lampu berwarna ungu.. anehnya hanya Shimaru saja yang terpengaruh, biasanya suka ada di anime-anime.

 _Zruung—_

 _Shimaru_?

"Ada apa, Shimaru?"

 _Zruung—_

 _Shimaru_?

"Shimaru?"

Hentikan.

'Aah, _nandemo nai desu-Z,_ ' padahal organ dalamnya sudah menendang dadanya sampai hampir berkeinginan untuk terjun bebas.

Tiba-tiba aja ia manggil nama depan orang seenak masukin tangan ke dalam _pantsu_ lalu menggaruknya kemudian mengorongi hidungnya.

Enggak ada hubungannya.

Nobumepun menghabiskan makanannya dengan bersih.

"Ah, aku punya donat," Shimaru mulai terlihat sedikit tertarik. Nobume bahkan membelinya setengah lusin dengan kotak bermerek Ms. Donut.

"Ambillah, tapi jangan yang _pon de lion_ ," Shimaru perlahan ingin meraihnya..

"Jangan," ucapnya lagi.

"Jangan yang itu juga," Nobume sangat-sangat teliti akan donat kesukaannya.

"Mungkin yang ini," Shimaru mulai memosisikan kembali tangannya pada tuntunan jari Nobume.

"Ah, jangan, yang ini," Shimaru masih mengikuti.

"Aku baru ingat donatnya semua kesukaanku," sudah sadis serakah pula.

Shimaru kemudian kembali menarik tangannya dan memejamkan mata, ia mengambil kedua piring dan mencucinya.

Perlahan gadis itu melirik Shimaru yang kini mencuci piring mereka.

"Shimaru," Shimaru menengok.

"Sebagai teman sekamar, aku akan memberikanmu _pon de lion_.. setengahnya," Shimaru terdiam.. dan kemudian mengangguk mengiyakannya.

' _Arigatou-Z,_ ' dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari gadis itu, datar..

Perasaan hangat yang terjalin antara keduanya karena donat adalah sebuah awal untuk menjadikan hubungan mereka sebagai seorang teman.

"Shimaru, aku ingin mandi, kau sudah?" Dengan gugup lelaki itu menjawabnya. Lagipula itu adalah hari liburnya, jadi ia sudah terlebih dahulu membasuh dirinya.

 _A, sou_.. itulah tanggapannya. Datar..

Berpikir jika sekarang masihlah terlalu awal untuk menyelam ke alam mimpi, Shimarupun kembali membuka buku hariannya. Ya, buku harian milik Shimaru, curahan hatinya karena dia yang merasa terlalu malu untuk berkomunikasi menggunakan mulutnya, sebagai gantinya ia tumpahkan semua kejadian pada kertas bergaris berbuku.

Sebenarnya ia masih bisa menggunakan suaranya..

dalam hati.

Mendadak Shimaru.. entah kenapa rasanya seperti ada bantalan hangat dari belakang panggungnya yang begitu empuk dengan wangi sabun dan hawa hangat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

 _PRAANG!_

Terkejut karena suara manis dari teman sekamarnya, Shimaru menoleh dengan jidat yang sudah dilumuri darah segar karya gelas keramiknya.

' _Eng—enggak ada.. c-cuu..'_ sesuai yang ditulis dan dalam tanda petik satu di sebelah, pertama, Shimaru terkejut karena kehadirannya yang mendadak dan juga—

Shimaru tak menyangka bisa melihat gitar spanyol dengan sangat jelas dalam durasi 3 detik..

 _BRUK GADABRUG—BADUM TASSS!_

Eh, lo?

"Ah, maaf aku lupa kalau kau ada di sini," ucap Nobume datar sembari menyentuh gulungan selimut bermotif 'z' itu. Shimaru bersembunyi di dalamnya.

'B-b-bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu?! Sementara kau bertanya apa yang kulakukan-Z?!' acungan dari _notebook_ nya yang berasal dari selimut hanya membuat Nobume berkedip beberapa kali.

"Aku benar-benar lupa kalau aku telanjang—"

' _Janeee_ _zoo-Z!_ _T-tonikaku_ , kau itu perempuan dan kau harus menjaga dirimu-Z,' keadaan mulai sedikit tenang sampai Nobume segera menyingkir dan memakai piyama bermotif _pon de lion_ nya.

"Aman, aku sudah berpakaian," dengan kepala yang sudah berasap dan wajah yang merah.. karena darahnya juga, Shimaru mulai memunculkan dirinya, terhuyung-huyung rasanya ia ingin mati karena kekurangan darah.

 _Plek._

Mata sipitnya melebar merasakan sebuah salonpa—maksudnya plester penyembuh menutupi jidatnya, bukan jidatmu.

"Maaf," ucapnya.. namun tidak sedatar sebelumnya.

Nobume menundukkan kepala dengan posisi duduk _seiza_ nya _*_ , sedangkan Shimaru yang merasa tidak enak segera memunculkan _notebook_ nya kembali.

' _Ah, iie_.. aku juga.. berlebihan, aku hanya.. tidak bisa bersikap sedikit lebih umum-Z,' siapapun juga bakal melakukan hal serupa, _boge*_.. ucap pengarang fanfik.

"..Dan aku juga ingin beterima kasih," Nobume mengangkat kepalanya melihat Shimaru—sadar, tak sadar rasanya Shimaru berhalusinasi jika pipi gadis di depannya itu mengalami pendarahan..

Oh, bukan.. maksudnya ada darah yang—lupakan, ini bukan fanfik biologi.

Singkatnya, Nobume terlihat seperti gadis pada umumnya.

"Karena rasanya baru kali ini aku diperlakukan dengan hormat sebagai perempuan," ghoek..

 _Hormat_?

Silakan cari kata itu di kamus besar bahasa Indonesia, tersedia di internet juga, kok.. cihuy.

Tak mengerti apa maksudnya, Shimaru hanya mengangguk dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

'Y-ya.. sama-sama-Z.'

 _BUG!_

' _Areeeeee_?!'

Gadis itu kolap* begitu saja di depannya, menjadikan dada bidang Shimaru sebagai tumpuan untuk ditidurinya. Eh, bukan maksud yang _itu_.

Lelaki afro itu hanya bisa mendengus dengan wajah merahnya.. dan lagi Sepertinya Shimaru mulai mengetahui beberapa kebiasaan buruk dari gadis yang terlelap itu.

Satu, serakah karena donat,

dua, telanjang karena telat tanggap,

tiga, tidur seenaknya.

Shimaru kembali mendengus.. dan perlahan pandangannya mengarah pada bulu mata Nobume yang lentik.

Ia merasakan 'basah' di hidungnya.

Shimaru merasakan keinginan untuk menulis di buku hariannya, namun.. biarlah ia membendungnya untuk kali ini saja. _Toh_ , hari itu sangatlah berkesan untuk disimpan dalam hatinya..

Mendadak baru ia sadari jika kertas yang dihasilkan _notebook_ nya untuk ditulis begitu banyak.. baru kali ini, ya.. baru kali ini ia memboroskan kertas _notebook_ nya.

 _To Be Continued?_

* * *

* _Seiza:_ Duduk dengan.. silakan cari aja di google _  
*Boge:_ Semua yang berhubungan dengan kata bego _  
_* _Kolap_ : Jatuh?

* * *

A/N: _Yatta_.. _update_ chapter dua. Jujur, saya ini cukup mirip dengan Gintoki dalam kemalasan yang ekstrem. Selamat Tahun baru 2016!  
Dan anu, jujur fanfic ini pengerjaannya kejar tayang, jadi saya engga bisa ngejamin keselamatannya.

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk me _review_ _fic_ ini, tolong sia-siakan waktu anda kembali untuk me _review_ nya jika anda tidak sayang waktu, saya mohon. Intinya saya pingin keripik dan sarah..

 _Mata nee_.. kalo emang _update_ lagi, www.


	3. Kadang Melihat ke Belakang itu Perlu!

**"Kadang Melihat ke Belakang itu Perlu!"**

 **Disclaimer: Soracchin (Gorilla)**

 **Story: Iwashima Fue**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warn: OOC, Annoy, Crispy.**

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Nobume bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri seakan sedang mencari _sesuatu_. Ia cukup mengingat malam itu..

Malam yang panas..

Oh, bukan-bukan.. bukan yang _itu_.

Ya, tiba-tiba saja rasa kantuk menguasainya dan membuatnya jatuh ke arah Shimaru.

..dan sekarang si afro oranye itu mendadak pergi menghilang.

.

.

.

.

 _Police Department—_

" _Ohayou_ , Shimaru _nii-san_ ," Shimaru mengangguk menanggapi si sadis, ketua divisi satu Shinsengumi.

Yap, sadis yang lainnya..

"Penyelidikan lanjut mengatakan Joui yang membakar barak kita untuk kedua kalinya, tapi kupikir mereka bukan Joui yang _biasa_ nya," jelasnya, Shimaru menengok dan kembali melemparkan pandangannya pada barak mereka yang kini kembali dibangun.

"Jika kau bertanya padaku lebih lanjut, aku tak punya petunjuk yang lain. Perkataanku yang tadi hanya mengira-ngira lagipula," Okita Sougo berlalu, meninggalkan sang afro oranye menatap sunyi barak _arang_ mereka.

Ya, kasus dimana dojo, markas, tempat tinggal para anggota Shinsengumi dibabat habis karena si jago merah di malam bulan berdarah.

Kasus pertama disebabkan oleh kelalaian mantan anggota Shinsengumi yang kini sudah melakukan _seppuku_.

Kenapa?

Karena mereka tidur ketika bertugas.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya pertahanan menjadi lebih ketat, namun tiba-tiba saja api menjalar dari salah satu barak dan kemudian menyebar menuju satu markas Shinsengumi. Sementara pelaku tidak diketahui, jejak? Masih diselidiki.

Anggota Shinsengumi kemudian diungsikan oleh pemerintah untuk tempat tinggal sementara, beberapa anggota lainnya lebih memilih untuk mencari tempat tinggal sendiri.

Salah satunya ketua divisi tiga itu—

Saitou Shimaru.

Alasan? Sebegitu pentingnya alasankah?

Itu seperti guru di SMA yang akan memarahimu jika kau memiliki alasan karena terlambat dan selanjutnya ia akan mengomel—' _alah_ , _alasan aja kamu!_ '

Jadi lebih baik kita lupakan saja.

Seperti biasa pekerjaannya di hari itu hanyalah berpatroli ke seluruh kota dengan keberadaannya yang tipis—

"Mama, om itu rambutnya besar sekali, warnanya juga mencrang*!"

"Sssh.. jangan kayak gitu."

...keberadaan yang tipis.

Kemudian lelaki itu meneliti sebuah toko bertuliskan Ms. Donut. Toko yang menyediakan berbagai macam donat dengan binatang sebagai maskotnya.

Satu hal yang membuat Shimaru sedikit tertarik.

 _Klining!_

" _Irasshaimase_.."

.

.

.

.

Kemudian matahari mulai menampakkan cahaya merahnya, membuat afronya terlihat semakin jingga. Menuju arah pulang, Shimaru menjinjing salah satu kotak yang dibelinya dengan ukuran besar.

 _Klek—_

' _Tadaima._ '

" _Jadi dengan cambuk ini permainan anda akan semakin—_ " Shimaru masih bisa mendengar suara tv yang berasal dari ruang tengah.

Melihat gadis yang menyaksikan iklan produk sembari berbaring.

 _Puk puk.._

"Ah, _Okaeri nasai_ ," ucapnya, sambil mengubah posisi menjadi duduk.

' _Tadaima_. Sedang libur?'

"Iya, hari ini aku tidak bertugas dan apa yang ada di belakang punggungmu?"

Wow, penciumannya tajam.

Shimaru segera mengangkat kantong putih yang berisi box besar di dalamnya. Tertulis Ms. Donut di atasnya.

Seketika membuka box itu, paduan suara seakan menggema begitu saja menatap harta karun yang terdapat di dalamnya.

 _Cling, cling, cling—ooh, ooh, ooh.._

Entah kenapa kesannya jadi mengarah ke yang lain.

"Kenapa kau membeli sebanyak ini?" Tanya Nobume melemparkan tatapannya pada Shimaru.

'Sebenarnya semua donat ini akan kusimpan untuk rekan-rekanku besok-Z.'

 _Clak.._

Mendadak cairan lengket berwarna bening terjun dari mulutnya. Dengan wajah datarnya Nobume seakan me.. me.. nyuruhnya untuk memberikan donat yang paling spesial di antara donat lainnya, ya tidak lain adalah—

'Pon De Lionnya untukmu-Z,' kata-kata itu disampaikannya dalam bentuk tulisan.

"Pon de.. yang lainnya?" Shimaru langsung menarik boxnya dengan kilat..

Tau sendiri maruknya Nobume karena donat Pon De itu bagaimana.

"Kau masih belum memanggil namaku," sekejap Shimaru melebarkan mata dengan iris darahnya.

Yup, yup.. Shimaru belum pernah memanggilnya dengan nama, tak ada panggilan semenjak dua hari mereka tinggal seatap, melainkan dari Nobume untuknya.

'I-Imai- _san_?'

"Nobume saja," pipi Shimaru seketika mengalami pendarahan.

'Nobume?' Gadis itu mengangguk dan segera melahap Pon Denya. Lagi-lagi sepertinya pipi yang dimiliki Nobume mengalami pendarahan sama seperti afro di depannya.

Begitulah hubungan keduanya yang secara perlahan mulai terjalin sedikit demi sedikit.

Nobume yang tak bisa menahan hawa nafsunya sudah terlebih dahulu melahap Pon Denya sampai habis, sampai waktu makan malam tiba, Shimarupun memasak kroket. makanan sudah disajikan, mendadak Nobume menjadi berubah..

"Adu.. duh, duh, duh, duh, duh," batanya, dengan nada yang datar. Shimaru merasakan hawa yang aneh di dalam hatinya, ia mulai memunculkan _notebook_ nya.

'Nobume, itu hidungmu-Z,' Nobume menjauhkan sumpitnya dan meninggalkan satu sampai dua butir nasi di dalam lubang, lubang hidungnya.

"Ci.. ciat, ciat, ciat, ciat," entah karena ceroboh atau idiot gadis itu kembali salah mengarahkan sumpitnya menuju lubang telinganya. Bahkan Andro komedian sekalipun tidak akan memasukkannya sampai sedalam itu.

..Dalam?

Tangan Shimaru membantunya untuk menjauhi sumpit dari telinga Nobume dan memasukkan nasinya ke dalam mangkok yang sudah kosong karena nasi gadis itu sudah beberapa kali dimasuki ke dalam lubang yang tak seharusnya.

'Ada apa? Kau seperti mengalami.. _human error-Z_?' Nobume hanya bisa diam.. tak menjawab, mendadak ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah.

Poni gadis itu menutupi setengah dari wajahnya, mendadak ia bergetar.

 _Grek!_

Ia beranjak dan kemudian—Hawa horror berada di sekitarnya.

'Eh, lo? No-Nobume?'

"Bermain _SM_ lah denganku.. aku menginginkan ***mu, Shimaru.."

 _GUBRAGDURUGBUGBUG—_

'GYAAAA! _I-ikan, ikan*!_ '

"Kenapa? Kenapa di setiap _chapter_ kamu suka guling-guling?"

 _Bwooooo.._

Sinyal paus menyeruak melalui gelap gulitanya tempat dalam tubuh Shimaru, pantatnya pun sudah mengeluarkan kode seakan roket akan meluncur dari dalam sana. Ya, roket berwarna cokelat.

Cepat-cepat Shimaru beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi, sebelum—

 _GREK!_

Nobume menahan pintunya dengan kaki, memperlihatkan wajah _sadist_ karena menginginkan 'sesuatu' untuk dirinya.

'A-Apa yang kamu lakukan-Z?! _Roket cokelatnya.. roket cokelatnya_ —'

"Kukira Shimaru ingin melakukannya di sini—"

'ENGGAAAA!'

Dengan begitu, akhirnya Shimaru bisa menyelamatkan marabahaya yang tadinya akan menimpa kedua celananya.

 _Bong.._

Seketika sifat gadis itu berubah drastis ketika ia menyelesaikan urusannya. Tanpa berkata ia memelototi Shimaru dan pergi begitu saja ke kamar mandi.

Menganggap hal itu sebagai kewajaran akhirnya Shimaru mulai menyalakan televisi dan menontonnya.

" _Toiu wake de*, acara selanjutnya akan menjelaskan keunikan dari tubuh manusia, mengapa wanita dan pria berbeda?—_ "

Tanpa alasan yang jelas Shimaru menyaksikan acara aneh yang membuatnya hanya bisa kembali mengeluarkan buku catatan dan _fude_ nya. Bersiap untuk menuliskan sesuatu, instingnya mengatakan ia bisa merasakan aura aneh di belakangnya..

Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu.. tak terasa.

" _Waduh.. jadi dengan adanya hormon testosteron lelakipun harus pandai-pandai menahan dirinya, ya?_ "

 _Boing.._

Sekarang efek suaranya ditambahain 'i' dan itu berarti semua anak berumur lima belas tahun ke atas mengetahuinya secara benar-benar.

Tidak.. bukan, bukan kejadian yang sempat dibahas di _chapter_ sebelumnya.

"Shimaru, kamar mandinya kosong," tidak ada yang mengatakan kalau kamar mandinya akan digunakan oleh Pedoro- _san_ , 'kan?

Shimaru tak memberanikan dirinya untuk menengok walau keringat dingin itu sudah mengucur bagai keran yang diputar secara maksimum dan akhirnya jebol, sudah cukup dengan rejeki yang diberikan-Nya akan gitar Spanyol berdurasi tiga detik sebelumnya.

Namun instingnya buta.. ia juga tetap memiliki _hormon testosteron!_

Persetan,

ia adalah laki-laki, seapartemen dengan gadis _S_ itu saja sudah tidak masuk akal.

Tunggu, itu cukup masuk akal dan plotnya seperti seorang laki-laki yang bangun dari tidur kemudian baru menyadari jika gadis telanjang berada di sampingnya dengan durasi berdetik-detik.

BOHONG.

Seluruh _anime_ dengan tipe seperti itu semua tidak masuk akal..

 _Douhiyou? Doushiyou_?

Mau sampai kapan Shimaru memakai _word_ _author_ yang berparagraf-paragraf sebagai curahan hatinya?

" _Ne_ , _mite_ , Shimaru aku memakai pakaian baru ini—"

 _SREEET!_

Seketika sang afro menengok dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik.

OPPAI.

Tulisannya..

" _Dou_?"

Dia memakai _hoodie_ Oppai. Jaket yang dipakai si botak berjubah..

"Aku melihat _Anime_ Satu Tinju Botak di televisi, jaketnya bagus jadi kubeli."

...

Rasanya bolapun menjadi lemas..

"Shimaru?"

'Bagus.. bagus banget, kok.. Z.. zzz'

Hari inipun menyenangkan, tuturnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu 'kan kalau pertemuan antara departemen kepolisian diadakan hari ini, makanya kita dikumpulkan di sini," para ketua dari masing-masing divisi berkumpul mengelilingi komandan Shinsengumi, Kondou Gorilla.

"Anu, Isao yang benar, yang benar Isao, beneran.. bukan Gorilla, beneran.."

Engga ada waktu buat ngedit.

"WOOOI!"

"Oh, sedang bertengkar dengan _author_ yang menulis? Benar-benar menyenangkan, ya kita bisa langsung berinteraksi dengan pengarang cerita walaupun itu bukan dengan gorilla aslinya," ucap seorang dengan seragam putih yang berkebalikan dengan Shinsengumi.

"Maaf saja, _author_ tapi namaku adalah Sasaki Isaburo," dan dia mengatakannya.

Kemudian obrolan tak penting merekah di kedua kubu itu.

"Zzz.." Tanpa tahu situasi, Shimarupun membiarkan dirinya berada dalam keadaan Z-Kai.

Dengan balon yang membesar dan mengecil berasal dari hidungnya.

 _Pyar!_

Pecah seketika.

"Ah, maaf, tidak sengaja," ucap seorang yang memecahkan balonnya.

Perlahan membuka matanya—mendadak menjadi melebar mengetahui sosok di depannya yang sangat familiar.

Rambut panjang dengan iris merahnya—

 _To Be Continued?_

* * *

Kamus itu _Kamyus._

*Mencrang: Terang  
*Ikan: Tak bisa  
*Toiu wake de: Kalau begitu

* * *

 _A/N:_ Woh, selamat! Kalian nyampe di _booth_ saya yang engga penting-penting amat. Ngejawab _Review_? Engga punya waktu, sebagai gantinya saya akan menyindir kalian semua yang sudah menyempatkan review untuk saya.

Wei, kalian yang ngetik lanjut doang panjangin jadi 'Lanjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttt' gitu habisin satu kotak aja sekalian, sampe _klimaks_! _just do it!_ Masker? Apa itu? Bisa dimakan? Ya, sebenarnya saya engga tahu mahluk yang suka dijodohin sama cewek Cina di Gintama itu. Ngakak? Kenapa anda ngakak? Saya engga pernah menulis Nobume nge _blush_ ing, dia itu pendarahan, wahai nona..

ini udah update telat, lo. Anda ingin masalah? Ingin konflik? Ahh.. ya, gitu aja! Terima kasih banyak _review_ nya!

Anu, pasti semua kata-kata saya enggak enak karena _word_ itu diketik bukan dimakan, jadi jangan terlalu serius! Diharapkan untuk meninggalkan jejak kembali di kolom tersedia atau tombol review di bawah, saya apresiasikan sekali! Review anda sekalian sebenarnya adalah inspirasi saya untuk melanjutkan.. 'ha' ini.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview! Saya mohonkan untuk mengetik lagi sebanyak-banyak di kolom di bawah ini, yaaa!

Atau pencet aja tombol Review!


	4. Pembatas

**"** **Pembatas"**

 **Disclaimer: Hideaki Sorachi (Gorilla)**

 _Story: Iwashima Fue_

 **Rate: T**

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _A/N:_ Aku mau bilang, harap tenang ini ujian.. aku mau ujian. Hei, baru kemaren aku ngeupload ini, ya.. haha..

* * *

Rambut panjang dengan iris merahnya—

' _BABAAAAAA?!*'_ Shimaru menuliskan kekagetannya di dalam sebuah catatan. Ia begitu kaget jika tahu kini seorang.. entahlah, wanita atau gadis bukan dirinya—makhluk berwujud nenek-nenek itu kini berada di tengah pertemuan polisi khusus.

'Ke-kenapa induk semang ada di sini?!'

"Oh, Shimaru- _chan_.. aduh.." beberapa detik setelah itu ia melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

.

"..Kenapa _baa-chan_ ada di sini, ya?"

Shimaru hanya bisa nge _facepalm_ dengan notesnya.

" _Baa-chan kira ini rumah sakit_ —"

" _Baba,_ kenapa kau ada di sini?"

 _Ting—_

Oh, tidak.. ia berambut panjang dan—

'K-Krilin?! Bukankah seharusnya kau botak? Apa yang ada di kepalamu?'

Bukannya menjawab, ia hanya kembali dan membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan kemudian muncullah cahaya dari dalam sana.. entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Shimaru hanya bisa diam ini semakin tidak jelas dengan keberadaan yang ingin menyatakan sang tokoh utama perempuan kita..

" _Author_ , tolong jangan ngulur lagi atau akan kubunuh kau," suara lemah lembut itu muncul ketika author sedang mengetik ini.

"Aku akan membawa ini keluar," ucapnya sembari melepaskan wig dan lensa kotak yang dipakai oleh makhluk yang akan dibawanya keluar.

' _Ka-kau..._ '

"Aku?"

Surai panjang hitam itu terurai dengan indahnya, entah darimana angin berasal tapi suasana kini seakan mereka berdua berada dalam.. luar ruangan.. eh? Shimaru semakin melebarkan mata sipitnya menemukan sosok yang seharusnya menjadi pusat kagetnya..

"Aku?"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi duta shampo lain?"

"Ha.. ha.. Ha—author, sudah kubilang jangan mengelur waktu atau kubunuh—"

 **AUTHOR WASTED**


End file.
